


Capisco

by bringmethed



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmethed/pseuds/bringmethed
Summary: Racetrack Higgins was notorious for pushing himself too hard. Often times his fellow newsies had to force him to eat, or drink water, or rest because he’d gone countless days without taking care of himself. It wasn’t that he couldn’t. On the contrary Race Higgins was one of the most capable boys in all of New York. He didn’t take care of himself because he was busy trying to care for others.Not that he’d ever admit to it.





	Capisco

Racetrack Higgins was notorious for pushing himself too hard. Often times his fellow newsies had to force him to eat, or drink water, or rest because he’d gone countless days without taking care of himself. It wasn’t that he couldn’t. On the contrary Race Higgins was one of the most capable boys in all of New York. He didn’t take care of himself because he was busy trying to care for others.

Not that he’d ever admit to it.

“Racer, I swear to God. I’ll soak you if you don’t get back in that damn bunk.” Jack Kelly said through gritted teeth as Race sat on the floor beside his bunk in the lodging house trying to tie on his boots.

“Jack, I’ve told you already, I’m fine. I’m good as gold. Right as rain, even. Let me get out there and sell.” His flinch as he attempted to stand did not go unnoticed by Jack, or even the other newsies standing around watching the confrontation. As Race stood, slowly, he felt Romeo and JoJo at his side guiding him back to his unmade bed.

“One more day won’t hurt you none Race. You had a bad soakin’. Just relax. We’ve got your back for rent this week.” JoJo said as he laid Race back and covered him with his tattered blanket.

Romeo reached up and took a blanket from his own bunk to lay over Race as Jack called out to the boys, “Alright Newsies, get a move on- the bell should be ringing any minute now.”

Race glared at their backs as they walked past, though he had a hard time seeing through his black eye.

Jack being the last one left in the room, turned around and sighed. “Look Racer, I’m sorry I have to leave you here like this. But Brooklyn would have my head if they found out I let you sell lookin’ like this. Hell, Conlon will probably pay me a personal visit once he hears what happened to you.”

Race shrugged, flinching and hissing in pain. “It doesn’t concern Spot. All I did was stand up for the new kid.”

“Yeah. Stood up to some thugs from the other side of the bridge. And got your ass handed to you. You still ain’t walkin right and you’re all bruised up. You better believe Spot will have his birdies out looking for them.” Jack pushed the curls out of Race’s face. “Look, just get some rest and we’ll see how you feel tomorrow. Capiche?”

“Yeah, yeah. Capisco. Get lost.” Race grumbled.

Jack laughed and shook his head, smiling as he made his way out the door of the lodging house. That is of course, until he came face to face with the King of Brooklyn, standing on the stoop and scowling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My first fic in a very long time. My first Newsies work ever. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
